


Courage is the Muscle

by redmaples



Series: Stories about Blockmen [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Dream sucks, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, No beta we die like jschlatt, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tags May Change, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has Powers, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), anti-hero technoblade, at least for now, but not biological, minor tho - Freeform, tommyinnit is spiderman, tubbo is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmaples/pseuds/redmaples
Summary: tommy was talking about how he was like spiderman sooooo get ready for some superhero angstAvengers AU where Tommy gets himself bitten by a radioactive spider and is now fighting crime in the middle of a city filled with heroes and villains who he somehow manages to annoy the shit out of all of them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Stories about Blockmen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114874
Comments: 27
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

Soot Tower was big and boring, at least the parts that were being toured by the group of teens for a school trip. The tour guide was a young woman, probably only a few years older than the teens she was touring, and though she was trying her best, they weren’t allowed in the labs and it didn’t seem like they were going to see any of the members of the team of superheroes that resided at the higher levels of the tower. The tour guide had pink hair and Tommy was pretty sure she had introduced herself as Niki. The blond teen’s friend was talking quickly beside him, and while he was usually better at paying attention to his best friend’s rambling, he was bored out of his mind and all he could think about was the large locked door they where seemingly walking past without any comment. 

“Tommy?” Tubbo asked, the older, but shorter, teen watched as his friend’s blue eyes fell onto one of the labs locked doors, a heavy metal thing that looked almost impossible to get into without help. There was a growing feeling of dread in Tubbo’s stomach as he watched the gears turn in Tommy’s head. 

“What’s in there?” Tommy asked suddenly, drawing the attention of their guide, who smiled brightly at the blond. Tommy’s finger was pointed towards the lab, that on a small sign read “project S”. 

“That’s one of Mr. Soot’s labs, and I’m afraid the details are classified,” Niki responded, “Our next stop is the employee cafeteria, so you guys will be able to stop and grab some lunch.” She changed the subject quickly, and while that seemed to perk up the moods of most of the other students in the tour, it just served to make Tommy more curious. It was the only lab on the main floor without windows after all. 

“Tommy, what are you thinking? You’ve got that look on your face,” Tubbo said, keeping his voice down as he watched his friend, who grinned at him. 

“What look?” he asked innocently. 

“The one that always ends with you, and usually me, in trouble,” Tubbo answered back, the teen looking nervously at the other students around them, and at the way Tommy had started to pay more attention to their surroundings and the employees walking around them. The innocent smile remained in response and the group headed to the large cafeteria. “Holy shit, this food looks nicer than some restaurants,” Tubbo muttered, as they stepped into the line.

“Hey, I’ve got to go to the bathroom, Tubbo,” Tommy said, slapping his friend on the back who was looking at him with wide eyes.

“Tommy, please think about whatever you are about to do carefully,” Tubbo warned, his eyes glancing around at their surroundings, at the security guards and cameras positioned at various spots in the cafeteria. 

“Don’t worry, man. I just have to take a piss,” the blond lied, and while Tubbo knew he was lying there wasn’t much the other boy could do before Tommy was pulling out of the line and walking towards where Niki and their teacher, Mrs. Rose was standing. “Hey, sorry, um, I was just wondering where the bathrooms were?” he asked, smiling politely at the women in front of him and turning on his “British” charm. Mrs. Rose, well versed in Tommy’s mischief, stared at him in suspicion, while Niki smiled at him politely in return and told him they were just outside the cafeteria. Mission accomplished. 

Tommy had a plan, it was a terrible plan, but a plan nonetheless, and after all, he was a bit of a pyromaniac, and it's important to test out the fire alarms in a building frequently, in fact, he was doing Mr. Soot a favour. At least that’s what Tommy told himself when he lit a trash can on fire in the bathroom, that’s what he told himself when he ran out of the bathroom and pulled the fire alarm, and that’s what he told himself with a grin when he bumped into one of the fleeing employee’s and grabbed their keycard. 

For such a well made and advanced building, Tommy had to laugh at the chaos of it all. While the scientists who worked here are obviously very smart, they were scrambling around like chickens who lost their heads. So, with shocking ease, he slipped into the locked room he had his eyes on. The room was empty, which the blond was grateful for as he took in the large pristine lab, tables lined with papers and test tubes filled with liquids. His eyes were drawn to a little glass case in the back of the room, and the small insect that sat in it, there were tubes sticking into the glass, and a clear gas flowing into it. Inside was a spider, it wasn’t too big, but Tommy could see it staring up at him with wide eyes. With growing interest, Tommy picked up one of the files that were sitting next to the case labelled “Project S”. 

“Insect was found inside a Schlatt facility, it seemed like they were trying to make some form of poison from the insect. Insect seems to be in distress? when we try to dilute the chemicals in its body. Insect is to be exterminated,” Tommy read, frowning as he looked back at the case and the small spider that was just sitting inside of it. Tommy thought of Tubbo, who always refused to let him kill the spiders they would find in their rooms, and had a strange affinity with insects, primarily bees. “Hey, little man, I’m sorry they’re gonna kill you,” he muttered, he could hear the fire alarm still ringing, and Tommy’s curiosity had been met. “I mean… they’re going to kill you anyway,” he said to himself, glancing back at the door before he found the latch for the glass case. “Come on, little guy, you gotta go,” he muttered, tapping the glass closest to where the spider had been sitting, trying to urge the little creature along. 

There was a sudden ringing of his phone, the blond glanced quickly down at his phone, frowning at the message from Tubbo reading; ‘they are looking for you. They evacuated the first floor, where the hell are you?’ “Fuck,” Tommy muttered, glancing back at the now-empty cage, and letting a small smile fall onto his face. 

So, with his mission accomplished, Tommy pocketed the key card he had stolen and peeked through the lab door and into the empty hall, he was glad for a moment that he had decided to wear a sweatshirt to the lab, so while flicking up his hood, he stepped out into the hallway and began quickly making his way to the nearest emergency exit, careful to keep his head lowered from the security cameras. The consequences of what he just did starting to creep up on him a bit. 

It was bright when he stepped out of the tower, the alleyway of the building greeting him like a friend. Tommy knew the city, he grew up in it, so he navigated his way to the front with practiced ease, and with an even greater ease, he slipped back into the crowd of students. He found Tubbo easily, shooting a bright grin to the other boy. 

“Shit, Tommy, did you start a fire?” Tubbo hissed, grabbing the other boy’s arm, and shaking him slightly. There was a sight sting of something on his arm then, and he quickly yanked his arm away, confusion of his friend’s face when he winced. “Sorry,” Tubbo muttered, “I just don’t get why you had to go and do that. They could arrest you.” Tommy waved him off.

“Has anyone seen Tommy?” Mrs. Rose called, looking into the crowd of students, before her eyes locked on the tall blond who grinned somewhat smugly at her. 

“I’m right here,” he said, Tubbo rolling his eyes at his friend, “I mean I’m a pretty big man, Mrs. R. I don't really see how you didn’t see me right off the bat.” The teacher frowned, turning away and back to Niki, assumingly to inform the other woman that they were all accounted for. The trip ended pretty quickly after that, the students being driven back to the school and than being let out early to do whatever it was that teens did in the city, which for Tubbo and Tommy meant walking through the busy streets in search of an adventure. 

Did you know that statistically there is a spider within 5 feet of you at all times, and if certain people are to be believed there is also a spider  _ on _ you at all times? Although, spiders don’t usually bite people, their fangs are not strong enough to break a human’s skin. Just a fun fact for you lovely readers. Another fun fact, most robberies don’t end in death, but occasionally a gun goes off and somewhat gets hurt. 

Tommy and Tubbo were on their way back to the younger teen’s apartment, he lived there with his Uncle, his parents had passed when he was much younger. They weren’t rich, but they were comfortable, and his Uncle’s job paid well enough to have a nice apartment in a good part of the city. “You staying for dinner tonight, Tubs?” Tommy asked, pulling his key out of his pocket and unlocking the apartment door, his Uncle was home yet. 

“Sure, let me just text my mom,” Tubbo responded, texting his mom while Tommy texted his Uncle, trying to figure out if he should order food for the older man. His Uncle was a public defence lawyer, and usually did cases that most lawyers were too afraid to take. The city was a dangerous place after all. Especially with rumours that the Schlatt organization has been pulling people off the streets, and the rumours of a masked man with a constant smile roaming the streets of downtown. Even with Soot Tower upstate, the city was large and there were criminals in every dark corner. It was no Gotham, but it wasn’t free of corruption. 

Tommy waited an hour for his Uncle’s response but eventually decided the older man was probably just busy at work and ordered them Chinese food. They were watching Batman funnily enough when there was a knock on the door. The two teens glancing at each other before Tommy walked towards the door, looking through the peephole to see two men in uniforms. 

“Who is it, Toms?” Tubbo called from the couch, watching as his friend tensed, “Tommy?”

“How can I help you, officers?” Tommy asked, throwing the door open. He thought they were here about the incident at Soot Tower, but based on their grim expressions Tommy felt his stomach drop. 

“Are you Tommy Innit?” One of the officers asked, Tommy nodded his head once, Tubbo stood up and was moving towards the other boy now. It wasn’t hard to tell something was very wrong, and there was a small buzz in the back of Tommy’s head, “Can we come in?” 

“Uh, sure. Is my Uncle okay?” Tommy said, moving out of the way for the officers to step into the room, he watched as the two men glanced at each other, twin looks of pity on their faces. Tommy wanted to scream suddenly. 

“Your Uncle was shot during a mugging about an hour ago,” the second officer said. 

“Surely not,” he heard Tubbo mutter behind him, and Tommy found that it was getting harder to breathe. 

“Is he okay? I mean is he…” Tommy’s legs felt weak suddenly, and he had to take a step back to lean against the wall, his eyes trained on the second officer who was looking at him with so much pity that it was almost unbearable. “Please just fucking tell me,” he said, frustration rolling off him in waves, he knew what was coming, but he needed them to say it. He needed them to tell him. 

“I’m sorry, kid. He didn’t make it. First responders did everything they could, but it was just too late,” Tommy stood there as his world fell apart. Tubbo must have spoken up for him after that because the next thing he knew was that he found himself sitting at the kitchen table with Tubbo across from him on the phone with his mother. 

“Tommy, my mom’s coming to pick us up, okay?” Tommy wanted to scream, or punch something, or maybe even cry, but all he could do was nod his head, a numbness creeping into his chest and heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy realizes that he isn't exactly normal anymore...

Tommy had spent the five days at Tubbo’s house, and on the fifth day he went home, back to his apartment, that he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have for much longer, but he was back at it. It felt far too empty, and Tommy was restless, his muscles ached, and he felt like he was about to have a growth spurt or something to that effect. The school had told him to take his time, that he could wait before coming back, and Tubbo’s mom had said he was welcome at their home any time. However, Tommy didn’t want any of that, instead, he wanted to pass out on his bed and sleep away whatever weird exhaustion was seeping into his bones. 

He woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, his head swimming as he crawled out of the bed, crawling is a nice way of putting it, he more accurately fell out of the bed, taking his blanket with him. Tommy’s head felt filled with cotton as he looked around his bedroom, his senses beginning to go into overdrive. He could hear the cars and people on the streets below him, he could hear one of his neighbours singing along to Taylor Swift. Everything was too bright and loud, and it was all just too much. Tommy didn’t even notice the fact that there was currently a piece of paper sticking to his hand, and his comforter was stuck to his other hand. 

“What the fuck,” he muttered, moving to bring his hand up to his head, only for it to be poked by paper, “What the fuck?” he repeated, his eyes now focusing in on his hands, eyes widening. Tommy shook his hand, trying to get the paper or the comforter to fall off his hands, but to no avail. “What the fuck!” he shouted, standing in an attempt to stand on his comforter to yank it from his hand, but with no luck. The more he panicked the harder it was for him to concentrate on fixing the issue. Tommy flicked his wrist with the paper on it only for the paper to go launching towards the wall and sticking to it with what looked like a web. He took a few steps back, tripping over the comforter and falling back into the wall, his now free hand reaching back to catch himself, only for a new issue to arise as he discovered himself now stuck to the wall. 

“Okay, this is fine. You are a huge man, it’s okay. You’re just dreaming or some shit. This is fine,” he muttered to himself, the teen trying to take some deep breaths and do the square breathing thing Tubbo was always telling him to do when he got angry. “It’s okay. You’re okay,” he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to just focus in on his breathing. It was easier to remove the comforter now, and his hand unglued itself to the wall, and Tommy found himself just leaning against his wall catching his breath. “Okay, this is… okay,” he muttered, blinking a few times before his eyes started scanning for his phone, he needed to call Tubbo. Tommy was sure he was having some sort of nervous break, or something to that effect. 

There was the sudden bang of a gun, and fear jolted through the young teen’s body, launching himself into the air, his hands and feet catching himself on his ceiling. The fear was quickly replaced with shock and then amazement, “Holy shit, man!” Tommy grinned, looking down at his floor from his new perch, a laugh bubbling from his throat. “I’m like a fucking spidermonkey or some shit,” and then there was a small buzz that rang in the back of his head and he was falling to the floor. With reflexes that the teen never had, he twisted his body and landed on his feet, another laugh falling from his lips. 

Tommy began his search for his phone with renewed vigour, the need to tell his best friend this new information out weighing any other thought, until there was a sudden scream, his ears rang slightly at the sudden sound, part of him knowing exactly where the sound was coming from. Tommy hesitated, his head turning to look out of his bedroom window that dropped into an alleyway, he focused in on the scream and was amazed ad disturbed to hear a woman begging, she was being mugged. There was a sudden cold feeling the crept into his chest before it started to burn, and Tommy grabbed his red and white hoodie from a pile on the floor and opened his window. 

Now, Tommy always has been an impulsive kid who has never really thought things out, that was what Tubbo was for after all. So, as the teen crawled out his window, hood pulled up, and began to climb down the fire escape, he did so without any sort of plan. He could still hear the woman and the mugger shouting at her as he climbed, adrenalin beginning the flood his system making him bolder. “Okay, Tommy. You got this,” he muttered, jumping from the landing of the fire escape, and landing on the ground like he had seen so many superheroes do before. He’s pretty sure he felt his knee crack. It was fine though. The noise sounded like it was coming from the alley over, and Tommy approached, subtly being completely lost on him when he saw the gun being pointed at the woman. 

“Hey, asshole!” He shouted, and then there was that sharp buzz again as the mugger spun around and fired his gun. Tommy moved to the side just in time to see a bullet run past his face. “Well, that was fucking rude,” he said, before doing what he does best, rushing in. The mugger tried to fire off another shot, but Tommy was in front of him before he could and his fist was slamming into the mugger face before either person could react. 

Now, punching someone with full force when you don’t know your own strength is probably not the best idea. However, Tommy heard someone in danger, so he hadn’t really thought about the fact that he might have super strength. So, after the mugger went flying into the wall of the alleyway with one punch to the face, Tommy realized he may need to test out his newfound abilities before doing this again. The teen stared at the now unconscious man crumpled next to the wall, before glancing back at the woman who was staring at him with wide eyes, he smiled and ran away. He didn’t notice the masked man watching from one of the roofs, and his instincts didn’t yet know to fear him. 

Normally, Tommy wasn’t one to walk alone through the city at night, it wasn’t smart, but discovering you have some strange inhuman abilities made him bolder. Plus this was  _ his _ city after all. He grew up on these streets and knew them like the back of his hand, he also knew which streets to avoid, which streets the gangs and mercenaries frequented. Mercenaries like The Blade and Philza, although it was a well known fact that Philza didn’t hurt children… The Blade however… There were some nasty rumours about him. He was Tommy’s favourite. 

Tommy was looking for a specific place though, a small 24 hr coffee shop near the cities college. Him and Tubbo had gone there a few times late at night before a big project was due, and to visit one of their friends and classmate Ranboo who worked there. Tommy was pretty sure the tall teen would be working tonight. “Hey Tommy!” Bingo. Tommy smiled at the teen behind the counter. Ranboo’s dyed black and white hair making him always easy to identify, “How are you doing man?” Tommy could hear the obvious concern in his friend’s voice, and he tried to ignore the unnecessary anger that rose at the sound of pity. 

“I’m as good as I can be,” Tommy responded, the cafe was empty except for a young college student sitting in the corner, most likely working on an essay or something to that effect. “I’m sorry for, uh, not responding to your texts earlier. I’ve been staying at Tubbo’s.” 

Ranboo smiled, “Yeah, he texted me. You want coffee?” Tommy nodded.

“You got a pen and paper I could steal from you as well?” He asked, thanking his friend before going and sitting in the opposite corner of the only other patron, and beginning to form a list. 

‘POWERS?

  * sticky hands?
  * strength 
  * heightened senses?
  * spider ????????



CONCLUSION: i am a spider………... ’

Tommy stared down at the piece of paper, chewing on the edge of the pen Ranboo had given him, his eyebrows furrowing. He wanted to laugh as he stared at the last thing he had written and he thought back to Soot Tower lab and Project S. 

“Hey Ranboo, do you know if Wilbur Soot is still doing that internship thing?” He asked, folding the paper up as he approached the counter. 

“Um, yeah? I think he is. I didn’t think you were interested in it though. Sam’s been trying to get you to apply for weeks,” Ranboo answered, looking up from where he had been sitting on his phone behind the counter. This was true, their science teacher Sam, as the kids lovingly called him, had been trying to get Tommy and Tubbo to apply since the billionaire announced the internships. Tommy, despite being a natural in science, had told his teacher he wasn’t interested in being a billionaires bitch for free, and Tubbo was already working at a botanical garden which he said was far more fun than being stuck in a lab. 

“Yeah, I know. I guess I just need something to keep me busy,” Tommy answered, it wasn’t a lie. It was probably a good idea to keep himself busy, but more importantly it would give him access to technology he wouldn’t otherwise have. 

Ranboo watched him nodding his head slightly before looking back down at his phone, “Did you hear that Enderman guy stopped a bank robbery two nights ago?” Enderman was a newer hero, some guy who could teleport vast distances, he wore a black and white suit and the three teens had been very interested in the new heroes development. Tubbo had been the one to get Ranboo and Tommy into the heroes, especially after the building of Soot Tower and the surprising number of heroes that seemed to be based in their little crime-ridden city. It seemed like the more heroes there was, the more villains wanted to take their chances. 

“Oh really?” Tommy said. The two talked for a few hours until Ranboo’s shift ended, Tommy moving out of the way whenever a customer would come. Ranboo could drive after all and had offered to drive the other teen home after his shift. It was past midnight when his shift ended, and Tommy was glad it was a weekend if not for his sake, but for Ranboo’s, who seemed to be tired almost all the time now. 

At 1:27 am, Tommy Innit submitted his application for the Soot Internship, swallowing his pride to be a 24 year old billionaire's servant, a servant who would get full use of a lab for approved projects mind you. At 2:43 am Tommy got an email back, apparently from the man himself, asking to meet for lunch and discuss the internship position. Tommy fell asleep easily for the first time in a week, and woke up with the hope that things would be okay. 

Tommy woke up early, still tired as he made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a muffin he had stolen from Tubbo’s house the day before. Speaking of Tubbo, Tommy sent him a text letting him know he would be busy today and that he was O.K. He doubted Tubbo would believe him, but it was the thought that counts. Curiosity eventually got the better of the teen who proceeded to attempt and climb the walls of his apartment with resounding success. He added ‘sticky feet’ to his list. The web-like substance that he seemed to be able to flick out of his wrists, was strange and exhausting to use, but through an hour of testing it out on different things, it seemed to be just as strong as a spider’s web, further cementing the theory that Tommy was now a spider. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too proud of this chapter, but I am excited to have Wilbur and Tommy meet in the next chapter. 
> 
> characters:  
> Tommy aka Spiderinnit (hero name pending lmao)  
> Wilbur: Wilbur Soot, the youngest billionaire in the world, (kinda like Iron Man)  
> Ranboo aka Enderman: teleporting hero
> 
> Niki, Fundy, Eret are all apart of Soot tower and the team of heroes there
> 
> Philza and Technoblade are mercanaires. 
> 
> Dream's alignment is unknown. 
> 
> schlatt and quackity are all members of the schlatt organization which is like Hydra
> 
> more heroes and stuff pending but ill try and update the notes to actually make more sense later lmao


End file.
